


Not Alive

by flashwitch



Series: Jonathon Coulton Song Fic Files [10]
Category: Dresden Files
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS TO THE END OF CHANGES! Part of JoCo songfic series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alive

**Author's Note:**

> **This story was not a triumph. Not really happy with it, but given up on it. Still Alive belongs to Jonathan Coulton, Changes belongs to Jim Butcher. Spoilers to end of Changes.**

**  
**

* * *

This was a triumph. I'm making a note here, huge success. For the good of all of us, except the ones who are dead. Like me.

I'm not even angry. I'm being so sincere right now.

Even though he broke my heart and killed me.

And tore me to pieces.

And threw every piece into a pyre. As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for her.

Harry got my baby girl back, and made sure she was safe. I may be dead, but so are all of them. All the ones who hurt us. I should never have taken her away from him.

But there's no sense crying over every mistake. You just keep on trying till you run out of time. And I'm out of time.

She's okay though. I saved her.

Anyway that blood was great. So, delicious and moist.

They're still alive. My baby girl, and the man I loved. I watched as they left. Go ahead and leave me. I think I'd prefer to stay inside. Maybe they'll find someone else to help them. Maybe the Black Council. That was a joke, ha ha, fat chance.

It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. The Fellowship of Saint Giles. We do what we must, because we can. For the good of all of us... except my child's father.

I still feel guilty.

Maybe that's why I'm still here. Haunting these ruins.

I'm not alive.

* * *

  
 **Depressed yet?**


End file.
